


Månklar natt

by Windfighter



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: M/M
Language: Svenska
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 17:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16521335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Windfighter/pseuds/Windfighter
Summary: Det är en stjärnklar natt i Mora. Emil borde inte vara ute så sent, men han har sällan en stund för sig själv i huset och den enda han vill spendera tiden med är alltid upptagen. Men när han börjar fundera på att gå tillbaka dyker Lalli upp.





	Månklar natt

**Author's Note:**

> Av nån anledning fick jag för mig att jag ville skriva Fluff. Jag vet inte hur väl jag lyckades men här är resultatet!

Emil låg på rygg i gräset. Hans tre kusiner hade gått och lagt sig och eftersom han inte hade behövt vara barnvakt längre hade han gått ut på en promenad. Hur mycket han än ville vara med Lalli hade det inte funnits möjlighet till det. Onni hade lagt beslag på sin kusin och när de två inte pratade eller övade magi eller vad de nu höll på med så sov Lalli. Emellanåt hade Emil sett honom till måltiderna, men sedan hade kusinerna lagt beslag på Emil och Lalli hade försvunnit igen.

Stjärnorna började komma fram. Det betydde att det var sent och han borde ha gått tillbaka till huset, men en liten stund till kunde han stanna. Han la händerna under huvudet och lät blicken svepa över de stjärnor som tittade fram. Karlavagnen och Orions bälte lyste svagt bakom gatlampornas sken. När han var liten hade han drömt om att besöka dem, hans mormor hade berättat att en gång i tiden hade folk rest ut i rymden. Han hade stått i timmar i trädgården och försökt komma på hur man kom upp dit, men efter att han hade klättrat upp på taket och försökt hoppa upp till dem hade hans pappa skaffat honom en privatlärare och han hade inte längre haft tid att drömma.

Månen var bara en skärva, om några dagar skulle den inte synas alls, men sedan skulle den komma tillbaka igen. Han hade aldrig brytt sig mycket om månen, men han hade sett hur Lalli tittade på den. Var månen bra eller dålig för nattscouter? Emil visste inte och han visste inte hur han skulle fråga. Han suckade och satte sig upp. Han borde verkligen gå tillbaka. Gatlyktorna garanterade att han inte skulle gå vilse, men Siv och Torbjörn skulle bli oroliga, det låg i deras natur.

Allt blev mörkt. Två händer täckte Emils ögon och han hörde någon sätta sig på huk bakom honom.

”Hej.”

”Lalli?!”

Händerna försvann igen, följt av en sträng finska ord han inte kunde förstå. Lalli satte sig bredvid honom och såg mot himlen. Fler stjärnor hade trätt fram nu, men Emil såg mot Lalli.

”Vad gör du här?”

”-?” En ny serie finska ord Emil inte förstod. ”Ensam.”

”Du eller jag?”

Emil log, och Lalli nickade. Emil la sig ner på rygg igen, slöt handen om Lallis arm och drog lätt i den för att få Lalli att lägga sig bredvid. Lalli satt kvar, hans blick mot himlen. Emil var säker på att den vilade på månen.

”Vad är det med dig och månen egentligen? Jag har sett dig stirra på den förut.”

Lalli såg mot honom istället, la huvudet på sned. Emil pekade mot månen.

”Månen. Du.” Emil pekade på Lalli. ”Varför?”

”Kuutar”, var Lallis förklaring.

”Det säger mig ingenting.”

”Inte inget.” Lallis svenska var trevande men så mycket bättre än Emils finska. ”Kuutar. Gudinna.”

”Gudinna är ett udda ord för dig att kunna på svenska”, svarade Emil.

Lalli nickade. Emil antog att Lalli antog att han hade förstått. Det hade han inte. Han drog i Lallis arm igen. Den här gången la Lalli sig ner bredvid honom.

”Jag ville dit”, började Emil. ”När jag var liten. Nu vet jag att det inte går.”

Lalli såg mot honom, svarade inte. Emil skrattade.

”Du är så mysterisk ibland. Som månen. Men det kanske är typiskt nattscouter. Ni kanske alla är mystiska och tysta och fåordiga.”

Han sträckte ut armarna, Lalli lyfte på huvudet och la det på Emils arm. Emil la sin fria hand under sitt eget huvud.

”Jag önskar jag kunde förstå dig.”

”Du förstår”, svarade Lalli. ”Jag inte.”

”Jag förstår inte ett ord av vad du säger och det vet du. Du förstår nog mer av min svenska än jag av din finska!”

Lalli svarade på finska. Emil uppfattade ordet vän och Kuutar, men de var så långt ifrån varandra att han var säker på att Lalli inte kallade Kuutar sin vän. Han skakade på huvudet.

”Vi borde gå tillbaka. Jag menar, du kan stanna ute om du vill, men Siv och Torbjörn undrar nog var jag är.”

”Mrr.”

”Jag vill inte heller.”

Han drog Lalli närmare, gav honom en snabb inte-riktigt-kram med armen Lalli använde som kudde och såg mot honom.

”Gav Onni dig dispens eller smet du ifrån honom?”

Så många finska ord flög ur Lallis mun att Emil inte ens försökte hänga med. Han hörde Onnis namn och sitt eget, något som lät otroligt likt ”skitstövel”, men han var inte säker på vem det hängde ihop med (fast han misstänkte Onni) och något om… en yxa? Han skakade på huvudet. Nej, inte yxa. Yksi. Ett.

”…Försöker du säga att han fick dig att känna dig ensam?”

Lalli nickade.

”Wow, en sån skitstövel.”

”Skitstövel”, konfirmerade Lalli. ”Du…”

Lalli funderade. Emil var tyst, väntade, men Lalli skakade på huvudet.

”Saknar du ord?”

Lalli förstod inte. Emil nickade bara. Ibland fanns inte orden, så var det för dem båda. Lalli la sig på sidan, såg mot honom.

”Ystäväni”, sa han.

Sen skakade han på huvudet.

”Ei ystäväni.”

”Okej, det där förstod jag faktiskt.”

Lalli skakade på huvudet igen.

”Ei ystäväni.”

Lalli reste sig upp på armbågen och såg mot Emil. Emil rodnade, Lallis blick var så intensiv. Inte vän. Ville han att Emil skulle gå? Emil visste inte, men började resa sig. Lalli la en hand mot hans bröstkorg och Emils hjärta slog snabbare. Han sjönk ner mot gräset igen, ville sjunka igenom det. Lallis blick var intensiv, full med ord och hindrade honom att fråga vad han menade. Han visste redan.

Lalli lutade sig närmare, blod samlades i hans kinder och gjorde dem röda. Emils kinder brände. Han kunde känna Lallis andetag mot sina läppar och höll andan. Han lyfte handen, vilade den mot Lalli's kind och Lalli flyttade handen från hans bröstkorg och begravde fingrarna i Emils hår istället.

”Inte vän”, viskade Emil.

Han la sin hand mot Lallis rygg, drog honom närmare och slöt avståndet mellan deras läppar. Han hade aldrig kysst någon förut. Lalli verkade lika osäker. Emils läppar gled isär, bara någon milimeter, och Lallis svarade. Tiden försvann, den stannade och gick snabbare på samma gång. Efter en evighet, alldeles för snart, drog Lalli sig bakåt igen. Han log, ett Lalli-leende, och Emil log tillbaka, smekte Lalli's kind. Lalli la sig mot hans axel och Emil såg mot stjärnorna igen.

”Så...” han la en arm om Lalli. ”...är vi ett par nu?”

Lalli svarade inte, Emil var inte säker på att han förstod, men egentligen var det en dum fråga. Han visste det. Han drog Lalli närmare. Han visste redan svaret. Lalli hade stängt ögonen, Emils vilade på månen. De borde gå tillbaka, Siv och Torbjörn skulle bli oroliga, men han hade knappt sett Lalli sedan de kom tillbaka från den tysta världen. En liten stund till kunde de stanna.

 


End file.
